Kurutta Hiro
|username = Bangable <3 #6653 |type = Player Character |status = Inactive |hero_name = Frozen Angel |age = 16 |birthday = May 23 |gender = Male |height = 5'11 |weight = 132 lbs |blood_type = B+ |ethinicity = Japan |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = UA |school_year = First Year |agency = |organization = |quirk_name = Frozen Flame |description = 1 }} Appearance General Appearance Kurruta has purple hair. He has the front of his hair pinned back by a hairpin. Kurutta wears a black and purple hoodie with black jeans. He wears black knee high boots with a purple hoodie around his waist. He has wrappings on his hands, arms, legs, feet, chest, stomach, and neck. Kurutta has blackish, purple eye color. (Black Scarf Added) Costumed Appearance This is where you would describe what your character's hero costume looks like. Personality Kurutta is very stubborn when it comes to things he disagrees with, for example, If someone told him to run from a villain to save his life, Kurutta wouldn't if I involved risking another person's life. Kurutta also is very stubborn about temperatures of the place he's at.This could cause many people to be annoyed at him as his type of warm is cold for others. Kurutta loves to cold too. Kurutta isn't really stubborn about his food as long as it isn't anything really spicy. Kurutta is very protective when it comes to the people he loves. Kurutta would rather fight alone when it includes those who he cares about, saying this Kurutta has never cared for someone yet. as the people that are about to be closest to him abuse him. Kurutta is fairly nice, including that he was abused about every day by his family. Character Background At a young age, Kurutta was exposed to abuse. Kurutta was abused every day by his Mother and Father. Kurutta is an only child. Kurutta was abused by being hit with Multiple things for countless mins every day. this caused scars to stay on his body. No one would be able to know Kurutta was being abused at school as he didn't have any friends. the only time he talked to other kids is when they had an activity together or when they asked for something. Lots of the kids around him had very weird quirks like longer nails or bigger toes, but Kurutta was blessed with a crazy quirk, fire that freezes. Kurutta would only try his power when he was only away from home and away from the school he went to. Kurutta would be able to stay away for as long as he wanted as his family never cared for him. Aspects Aspects are a role-playing mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. 1.White knight 2.Very Stubborn 3.Loves nature Stats Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Frozen Flames The user can produce a special kind of blue and white flame that freezes what it touches, rather than burns. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive